BELIEVE
by skysmurf614
Summary: Kisah singkat Kaisoo dalam menghadapi skandal kedua Kai. Jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana mereka melewatinya, silahkan mampir. Do you believe in Kaisoo? I believe.


_"Hyung.."_

_"Tunggu sebentar, Jongin-a. Tunggu sebentar.. aku butuh waktu untuk ini."_

_Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup, meninggalkan sosok yang tertunduk sembari memegang tongkat yang menyangga tubuhnya erat._

_"Hyung, maafkan aku.." bisik lelaki itu._

e)(o

_Panggung tela__h selesai disiapkan, penggemar pun mulai berdatangan. Seluruh anggota EXO, grup yang digadang-gadang sebagai pemimpin era ke tiga kpop itu pun telah selesai dari persiapan mereka._

_Kyungsoo atau yang akrab dikenal dengan D.O sebagai nama panggungnya, memilih untuk duduk menyendiri, jauh dari yang lain._

_Merasa kehilangan, Baekhyun pun mendekati kawan karibnya yang masih saja melamun di sudut ruangan tersebut. "Hei, ada yang salah?" tanya pria cantik itu._

_"Huh? Tidak.. bukan apa-apa."_

_"Aku tahu kau pendiam, tapi kurasa diammu kali ini lain."_

_Tanpa kata, Kyungsoo justru menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai berair, "Baekhyun-a.. aku-"_

_"-adakah yang melihat Kyungsoo hyung?"_

_Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh pertanyaan pria tan yang baru saja memasuki ruang tunggu menggunakan kruk di sisi tubuhnya._

_"Sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun di pojok sana." Jongdae menjawab seraya menunjuk ke arah dua lelaki manis tersebut._

_Wajah Kyungsoo mengeras ketika pemuda itu mulai berjalan tertatih ke arahnya, ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangan menghindari tatapan lelaki itu. "Hyung-"_

_"-bukankah sudah kukatakan aku butuh waktu, Kim Jongin?" Ucap Kyungsoo dingin tanpa menoleh._

_"Aku tahu, tapi kita tetap harus-"_

_"-KU BILANG NANTI, JONGIN! NANTI!"_

_Seluruh orang yang ada di sana menatap kaget pemuda mungil yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya tersebut. Merasakan suasana mulai tak nyaman, para staf memilih keluar untuk memberikan privasi bagi delapan pemuda di dalam._

_Sebagai pemimpin, Junmyeon mendekati kedua pria yang masih saling tatap diselimuti ketegangan itu perlahan._

_"Ekhem, kurasa kita mempunyai kesepakatan untuk tidak saling teriak saat ada masalah jika di luar dorm.." lelaki itu berujar canggung._

_Menghela napas sesaat, Kyungsoo memutuskan tatapannya dengan Jongin dan memilih menatap ujung sepatunya, "maafkan aku, hyung.." lirihnya._

_"Kita bisa membicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik.." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, "bukan bermaksud ikut campur, tapi jika kiranya kalian membutuhkan kami, kau bisa mengatakannya."_

_"Tidak, kami tidak ada masalah." Kyungsoo masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia pun menatap Jongin sekilas, "aku mohon, bicarakan ini nanti.." pemuda bermata doe tersebut memilih untuk keluar ruangan menyiapkan penampilannya sebaik mungkin._

_Sepanjang malam itu, sejak awal hingga mini concert tersebut berakhir, Kyungsoo tak sekalipun menoleh ke arah Jongin, meskipun lelaki itu terus menatapnya bersalah._

e)(o

'tek'

Kyungsoo meletakkan botol sojunya entah sudah yang ke berapa. Ia tak suka mabuk, tapi kali ini dia sungguh ingin mabuk.

"Hentikan, hyung.." Sehun menahan gelas di tangan Kyungsoo. "Jangan minum lagi, kau sudah cukup mabuk."

Yang lebih kecil justru menarik tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Belum, aku belum mabuk. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian dua tahun lalu. Aku terus mengingatnya. Aku ingin mabuk."

Kyungsoo kembali menenggak segelas soju di tangannya. Sehun hanya terdiam memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya yang kini mengubur wajahnya di kedua lengan. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut puncak kepala lelaki itu. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung.. tidak apa-apa." ia berbisik.

Lama keheningan mengambil alih sebelum pintu ruangan terbuka kasar.

"Hyung.." lirih Jongin yang baru saja tiba di dorm.

Sehun menoleh dan memberi isyarat pada sahabatnya itu untuk segera mendekat. Ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang berkumpul mereka, memberikan privasi bagi dua lelaki tersebut.

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Jongin masih terdiam sesaat menatap pemuda mungil yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa... masih sakit, Jongin-a?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Tak berniat membuang waktu lebih banyak, Jongin pun segera berlutut dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo, untuk kemudian mencium lelaki manis itu dalam.

Kyungsoo tak menolak perlakuan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dan memilih untuk menggenggam kedua bahu Jongin erat, seolah tak rela melepaskan pemuda itu sedikit pun. Hingga saat Jongin menarik wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo, pria manis itu justru terisak hebat.

"Kumohon.. jangan lakukan ini, Jongin-a.. jangan lakukan lagi." ia memohon dalam isakan, membuat Jongin segera menariknya dalam pelukan.

Pria tan itu terus menyesap puncak kepala lelaki kesayangannya dan tak henti mengusap punggung sempit tersebut menenangkan. "Aku minta maaf.." bisiknya.

Kyungsoo yang tak henti menangis membuat Jongin khawatir, ia pun menarik dirinya menjauh dan berusaha menatap wajah lelaki manis itu. "Hyung.." panggilnya.

Pemuda mungil dalam rengkuhan Jongin tersebut nampaknya masih enggan menatap wajah kekasihnya sehingga ia tak bergeming dari posisi menunduknya.

"Hyung kumohon tatap aku.." sekali lagi Jongin memanggil dan masih tak mendapat respon. "Jagi.." kali ini ia berbisik seraya mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Maaf, aku hanya... sakit." Yang lebih mungil kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf.."

"Tidak, tidak, tak ada yang salah. Hanya aku yang tiba-tiba merengek seperti ini.."

"Tak apa.. wajar kau begini, hyung."

Kyungsok terdiam menatap Jongin dalam. Ibu jarinya terulur mengusap pipi pria tan itu lembut. "Dari semua orang, kenapa harus kau lagi?"

Membalas tatapan itu teduh, Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, "aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi ku anggap mereka memilih kita, karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu, kau tetap bersamaku, hyung."

Pemuda manis itu memejamkan mata saat telunjuk pria tan tersebut membelai hidung serta bawah matanya.

"Lagipula.." lirih Jongin, "ini tak akan sama dengan dua tahun lalu." Satu kecupan mendarat di pangkal hidung Kyungsoo, "berbeda dengan dulu yang mana aku bahkan tak bisa mendekat padamu, kali ini tak ku biarkan kau menjauh sedikitpun dariku." Kini kecupan lebih lama menuju _heart lips_ si mungil.

Senyum manis akhirnya mengembang saat Jongin menggigit gemas bibir itu. Ketika pemuda tampan itu menarik wajahnya melepas tautan manis tersebut, giliran Kyungsoo yang mengecup kilat bibir tebal Jongin. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." bisiknya.

Dan begitulah apa yang mereka janjikan, untuk tidak menjauh sedikitpun satu sama lain.

Jongin yang tak pernah rela membiarkan lelaki manisnya dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan Sehun sekalipun, dan Kyungsoo tak pernah mau memalingkan wajahnya dari kekasihnya itu.

Juga kalian Kaisooist yang masih setia berlayar di kapal ini bersama kami, jangan sampai badai yang datang menghancurkan kepercayaanmu. Ingat lagi apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menetap di kapal ini. Karena jika kalian yakin dengan apa yang kalian percaya, kita akan terus berlayar, apapun yang terjadi.

**Believe what you wanna believe, believe in Kaisoo.**

e)(o

Hi!

Another old fanfic here!

FF ini udah aku post di Wattpad sejak januari awal, waktu skandal kedua masih anget2nya, padahal lagi kkn waktu itu. wkwk

Kalo di WP ada tambahan foto2 buat bukti gitchu, sayangnya di ffn nggak bisa

Buat yang bingung yang ku maksud mini concert apa di awal, itu Secret Night in Lotte World tahun 2016 ya. Di situ Kyungsoo emang sama sekali nggak merhatiin Jongin ㅠㅠ

Dannn.. sebenernya aku masih sama sekali belum familiran sama FFN. Selama ini emang baca ff di sini tapi belum pernah kepikiran buat ngepost.

Aku bahkan bingung kalo ada readers komen harus bales dimana ㅠㅠ tapi aku selalu baca kok. Makasih buat yang udah komen di ff chanbaek 'RAIN', buat yang belum baca, pintu selalu terbuka lebar buat kalian. Hehe

Makasih buat yang udah sempat mampir kesini, love y'all

skysmurf614

e)(o K e)(o L e)(o M


End file.
